Regalo de Cumpleaños
by los principes de la magia
Summary: 17 años... hoy Oz recibe su mejor regalo de cumpleaños... LEMON!


**Regalo de cumpleaños**

La luz producto del amanecer entra de una manera lenta y delicada por le ventana, atravesando las cortinas e ingresando como una intrusa en la habitación. Y puedo asegurarles que a no ser por este detalle no me hubiera percatado del paso del tiempo; y es que aunque parezca absurdo para mí la noche a durado una eternidad, eternidad que desearía repetir de manara infinita. Y es que cualquier chico de mi edad me envidiaría…

Tan solo con recordar que pase toda una noche… ejem… mejor lo dejo allí…

Pero no es tan sencillo hacerlo como decirlo, y mucho menos teniendo a la dueña de mis pensamientos frente a mí, logrando que ante la suave luz bañándola mi mente rememore de una manera casi real los sucesos de la noche anterior, incentivándome a realizar una de mis fantasías: despertarla a besos para luego…

Un sonido tosco me saca de mis pensamientos y contribuye en la dura tarea de fortalecer mi voluntad con el fin de no sucumbir ante el deseo de cumplir mis fantasías. Por un instante llegue a pensar que el sonido solo había sido producto de mi imaginación, por lo tanto decidí dedicarme a algo más interesante: observar a mi _bela _dormir. Y es que me fascina verla tan tranquila…

Pero nuevamente siento el sonido, aunque esta vez puedo distinguir que es el sonido particular del golpear madera. Y a pesar que mi descubrimiento no es gran cosa (ténganme paciencia porque mis neuronas se encuentran en huelga temporal) me siento intrigado por el causante del mismo. Pero todas mis conjeturas quedan de lado cuando vuelvo a sentir el sonido acompañado de una voz gruesa que me llama por mi nombre, dándome como conclusión incuestionable que significaba que estaban llamando a la habitación. Consecutivo a mi alivio producto de mi deducción llego a mi cerebro (el cual recalco: NO anda muy bien que digamos) la alarma con respecto a mi situación, y es que si alguien se entera de lo ocurrido entre estas cuatro paredes tendré grabes problemas.

Por lo tanto pienso rápido, debía encubrir mi "pecado", porque si antes me habían enviado al abismo por el solo hecho de existir ahora me enviarían de vuelta y con fundamento. Pero eso en realidad no importaba, porque valía la pena. Pero volviendo al caso, me levanto y entre la desesperación decido colocarme una bata y dirigirme ascia la puerta, intentando no tropezarme con todo lo que hay en el camino disperso en el suelo.

Llego a la puerta y abro levemente le puerta simulando haberme despertado con el sonido. Abro de una forma pastosa y me encuentro con el rostro de mi tío Oscar.

– Que sucede tío Oscar?– pregunto entre bostezos (fingidos, aunque parecen muy reales) – algún problema?

Mi tío sonríe y mi nerviosismo aumenta, pero con solo fijar mis ojos en sus pupilas me relajo al saber que no sospecha nada.

–no, no hay ningún problema Oz. Solo quería ver como estabas y ser el primero en decirte feliz cumpleaños. – si supieras tío… una sonrisa se me pega en el rostro ante la ironía de la situación, ya que por ese mismo motivo era por el cual ella estaba allí dentro, y su afirmación solo lograba fundamental mis hipótesis con respecto a su ignorancia de mi "pecado".

–gracias tío!– estaba nervioso, debo aceptarlo, pero del disimular depende todo. Mi tío se coloco las manos en la cadera y me sonrió orgulloso.

– ya cumpliste 17! Mira que grande que estas…– y con eso me desordeno mi cabellera dorada mientras reía.

– Tienes razón tío, quien lo diría…– y es que hasta hace poco no mantenía la esperanza de llegar a este día, pero ya poco me importaba; estaba feliz y nada evitaría que siguiera así…

–mejor te dejo seguir durmiendo– ante aquella afirmación me sorprendí y lo mire dubitativo– vaya Oz, pareces un zombi! Mejor seguimos hablando cuando estés mas despierto… –Decir que esa frase me trajo felicidad era decir poco, poco mas salto de alegría– nos vemos luego Oz!– me dijo mientras se alejaba por el pasillo

–nos vemos tío!– alcance a decir antes de ingresar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta. Me apoye en la misma y suspire liberando la tención del momento, porque si me hubieran descubierto, mejor dicho: si nos hubieran descubierto…

–quien era Oz??– esa suave voz… levante rápidamente el rostro para verla allí, sentada en mi cama, con sus cabellos enredados, sus ojos azules llenos de curiosidad, y con su piel blanca y suave expuesta, siendo solo protegida por mis sabanas blancas de seda. Ante aquella visión mi garganta se seco, mis neuronas entraron nuevamente en Huelga y otra parte de mi anatomía se tenso. –quien era?

Nuevamente esa pregunta, pero… de que hablaba?

– Quien era qué?– alcance a preguntar en cuando mi voz regreso, la vi rodar sus hermosos ojos para recién aclarar mi duda.

– quien era la persona que llama a la puerta…– ahora si entendía a quien se refería– y bien? Quien era?

– nadie muy importante…– mi voz ya estaba ronca y mi mente se encargo de revivir todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior– solo… mi tío Oscar…

– y que quería?– su voz y mirada delatan que esta nerviosa y que le interesa el tema, pero a mi más me interesa mirarla… es tan hermosa…

– nada importante…– me despego de la puerta y camino ascia la cama donde ella está sentada– solo venia a saludarme…– ya estaba en la cama, apoye una de mis rodillas en esta y me acerque a ella, apoyando mis brazos a ambos lados de sus caderas y acercando mi rostro al de ella.

–s-solo par-para eso?– estaba nerviosa, y se sonrojo… era tan hermosa… y el que mi mirara a los ojos de esa manera mientras se aferraba con más fuerza a las sabanas que la cubrían de esa manera tan inocente… con esos gestos lo único que hacía era incentivar mis ganas de volver a hacerla mía…

–Si… – me acerco mas a ella y roso mi nariz con la suya mientras mesclo nuestros alientos– quería ser el primero en saludarme…– acerco aun mas mi rostro y ella comienza a recortarse mientras yo me coloco lentamente sobre ella– pero no sabe que alguien ya se le adelanto…

–Oz… c-como llegamos a esto?– estaba nerviosa, y se veía tan vulnerable… me encanta… y es que la situación me agrada, la situación y la pregunta… me rio con una risa ronca y la veo a los ojos llenos de deseo…

–no lo recuerdas Alice?... – me agacho y muerdo levemente su labio inferior, me siento algo nervioso porque nunca practique mi faceta de seductor– pues… tu ingresaste a mi habitación a media noche…– la bese de manera sugestiva pero sin dejar que me atrapase con su boca– me despertaste…– otro de esos besos y la sentí gemir debajo de mi, aunque no supe bien porque… si fue por frustración o deseo, o ambos juntos– y me preguntaste que quería de regalo para mi cumpleaños…– comencé a subir una mano acariciando su figura por encima de la sabana…

–Oz…– su voz es sensual y los gemidos que emite mientras la acaricio sobre las sabanas me vuelve loco…

–sabias que me encanta cuando dices mi nombre de esa forma?...– no puedo evitarlo… me encanta… la beso de manera apasionada en los labios mientras le saco la sabana y deslizo mis manos por su piel – quiero… – me falta el aire, mientras recupero el aire bajo mis labios rozando su piel ascia su cuello– quiero que seas mía… – siento que se estremece mientras yo beso su cuello con demencia, sus manos recorren mi espalda y siento que por donde pasan sus manos mi piel se quema.

– Ya soy tuya Oz… – su voz es suave al igual que sus caricias pero son tan eficaces que me excitan cada vez mas

– Quiero…– subo mi rostro y la miro a los ojos – quiero volver a hacerte el amor… – subo una de mis manos y acaricio su rostro, rostro que parece haber sido esculpido por los ángeles– quiero hacerte el amor como anoche…

La siento estremecer y veo como sus ojos me miran llenas de dudas.

– Oz… y que ay de tu tío? Si nos descubre…?– no la dejo terminar, la beso tan apasionadamente como antes, saboreando con mi lengua cada rincón de su boca

–no me importa…– y es que le decía la verdad… ya no me importaba nada…

– Estás loco…– me murmuro, y no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír...

–loco por ti…– vi nuevamente sus ojos llenos de dudas , como si creyera que yo me burlaba de ella… mi corazón se contrajo ante la idea, extendí mi mano hacia la suya y entrelacé nuestros dedos– Alice… – le hable bajito y la más tranquilo que pude…– yo…– la mire a los ojos y ante la expectativa y curiosidad que se reflejaba en esos profundos ojos azules no pude más que suspirar antes de continuar– desde el día que hicimos el contrato hace 2 años…

–12…– me interrumpió con una sonrisa intentando alivianar el ambiente, pero ¡por dios! Yo estaba sobre ella prácticamente desnudo, con los sentimientos a flor de piel y el corazón expuesto e indefenso entre sus manos…

– está bien, 12… –le concedí con una sonrisa la cual le contagie– desde que hicimos el contrato te pertenecí…

–Siempre fuiste de mi propiedad…– me espeto con arrogancia mientras sonreía y desviaba la mirada, algo tan típico de ella

–Alice… – atraje su mirada y la mire seriamente– te pertenezco… en cuerpo y alma…– ella mi miro expectante, sin terminar de creerme– Alice… te amo… y no importa lo que suceda… no importa si tengo que irme al abismo… siempre te amare…

Alice me miro durante unos segundos intentando asimilar la información, para luego abrazarme con fuerza. Me deje abrazar y hundí mi rostro en el hueco en su cuello llenando mis pulmones de su aroma, luego sentí un sollozo y me alarme. Levante nuevamente la mirada y la vi con lagrimas en sus ojos, no lo podía soportar, se me partía el corazón…

–Alice… –no me dejo terminar lo que le quería decir, coloco uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios y me silencio. Luego sonrió y me dijo:

–Oz… hazme tuya… ahora…

Y no lo dude un momento, no hacía falta que dijera mas, cualquier cosa que me pidiera seria prácticamente una orden para mí. Uní mis labios con los de ella en un suave beso en el cual le demostré todos mis sentimientos, mientras deslice mis manos por aquel cuerpo que para mí era lo más hermoso. Y es que Alice, al igual que yo, había crecido, se había desarrollado y ni yo ni mis hormonas nos habíamos pasado por alto ese detalle.

Acaricie lentamente su piel, hasta llegar a sus senos, a los cuales les di un tratamiento más intenso, abandone sus labios y me ocupe de besar y succionar su pezón mientras ella gemía. Con una mano trataba un pezón mientras que saboreaba el otro y deslizaba mi otra mano ascia sus caderas. Al llegar a mi objetivo sentí como mi diosa curvaba su espada de placer, permitiéndome saborear mejor sus senos. Sentí sus dedos desplazarse mientras me rasguñaba de una forma sensual la espalda y como los dedos de su otra mano se entrelazaban entre mi cabello.

Ahora que lo pienso… en qué momento me quito la bata? Bueno… eso ya no importa, lo que importa es que las caricias que le estoy efectuando están surgiendo efecto, mis demos ya se están poniendo húmedos.

Puedo sentir como la mano que antes recorría mi espalda ahora me presiona una nalga y entonces levanto la vista. ¡Por dios! ¿No se harta de volverme loco? ¿No se da cuenta del poder que tiene sobre mi? Verla morderse de esa forma tan sensual el labio solo me enloquece más…

Su mano de repente deja mi parte posterior y ahora acaricia suavemente mi pecho deteniéndose en la marca del reloj. Su vista azulada se detiene en el mientras sus delgados dedos contornean su diagrama. Se lo que observa: le falta tan solo un cuarto. Levanta nuevamente la vista y me mira con dolor.

– Lo siento…– me susurra y mi alma se desquebraja con mirada, tomo su mano que estaba sobre mi pecho y le beso los dedos con devoción.

– no hay nada que deba perdonarte…– y antes que me diga algo la vuelvo a besar, con pasión.

–Oz… por favor… ya hazlo…– me dijo con ardor, y acto seguido abrió sus piernas invitándome a ingresar en ella.

Mi erección llego al punto de dolerme, por lo tanto la idea de penetrarla de una forma salvaje era muy persistente en mi mente, pero me obligue a mi mismo a ser delicado. La penetre lentamente sintiendo la excitación de ella, y a pesar de saber que no le aria dado, el recordar el dolor que le produje la noche anterior al despojarla de su virginidad me perturbo. Ya que aunque ella me insistió en que el dolor fue mínimo el hecho de hacerle daño me atormentaba.

Cuando ingrese por completo sentí como ella me rodeaba con sus esbeltas piernas, comencé un vaivén entrando y saliendo de ella que ella acompaño con sus caderas. El placer era mucho pero yo quería que ella disfrutara mas… por eso mientras la penetraba la acariciaba…

El ritmo de mis envestidas lentamente fue aumentando, y a medida que lo aumentaba podía sentir como su vagina me envolvía, se contraía y aumentaba el calor.

Sentir como entre gemidos y grititos Alice me nombraba o me pedía mas, era el mayor afrodisiaco.

Cuando por fin llegamos al climas no pude evitarlo y libere todo mi semen en su interior, me recosté en su pecho intentando recuperar el aliento y sentí sus tiernas caricias en mi espalda y cabellos. Levante la vista y la vi sonreír, le respondí la sonrisa y la bese. Pasamos u rato en esa posición y poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo más pasional, hasta llegar al punto de sentir nuevamente que la piel quemaba.

–Oz… ya estoy lista… – me murmuro cuando rompimos el beso– no te retengas… házmelo como realmente deseas…

Con solo esas palabras todo mi cuerpo se estremeció, pero no podía evitarlo, cualquier cosa que me dijera que hiciera lo aria, aun si era tirarme a un pozo…

Y no puede evitarlo… mi instinto pudo más que yo y se lo hice de una manera salvaje, como un animal en celo, envistiéndola con fuerza desde el primer momento, y logrando que ella llegara al clímax antes que yo… volví a eyacular en su interior pero esta vez caí rendido a su lado, para luego atraerla a mi pecho y abrazarla con remordimiento…

–Lo siento…– le murmure mientras sentía como pasaba sus dedos por mi pecho– me comporté como una bestia salvaje…

– Es verdad…– con aquello lo único que logro fue hundirme aun mas en mi remordimiento, pero luego se acerco a mi oído y me murmuro– pero me gusta esa parte salvaje…

Con esa parte me derritió… el "me gusta" era mi esperanza para lograr que aunque sea me quisiera. Y estaba tan metido en mis esperanzas que no me di cuenta en qué momento se levanto del lecho y se coloco la ropa que la noche anterior había esparcido por toda la habitación.

–Nos vemos luego…– me dijo mientras me daba un fugaz beso en los labios antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta

– ¿A dónde vas?– puede que parezca paranoico pero el que se fuera me daba miedo, miedo a que se arrepintiera, miedo a que no me quisiera. Ella se giro en la puerta y me miro con un gesto de molestia.

–Oz, hoy es tu cumpleaños, y prometí ayudar en los preparativos. Tengo que irme– con esa frase abrió la puerta y mi corazón tubo más miedo aun, y es que luego de haberle dado todo, yo tenía miedo…

–volverás?– era una pregunta simple pero ante ella Alice se detuvo en el marco de la puerta para hablarme desde allí sin girarse a verme.

–Si quieres puedo regresar esta noche…– avanzo un paso y mi miedo creció…

–Alice!– ella freno y se volteo… verla allí… tan bella… intente articular alguna palabra pero solo articulé dos… dos palabras que se escaparon del fondo de mi corazón– te amo…

Alice sonrió y atravesó la puerta, haciendo que mis esperanzas se destruyeran en mil pedacitos. Pero justo cuando sentía que mi corazón no se recuperaría nunca, justo cuando la puerta estaba a punto de cerrarse… Alice se asomo y sonriendo me dijo:

–creo que con lo que hemos vivido no hace falta que te diga que te amo…– mi corazón dejo de latir por un momento, para luego acelerarse, Alice me tiro beso desde la puerta y se fue entre risitas dejándome shoqueado.

Cuando por fin mi mente analizo lo dicho decir que salte en una pata era poco…

Alice me amaba…

Y con eso me alcanzaba para vivir por siempre…

Porque Alice es mi sol… y si no resplandece yo no soy nada…

Este es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida…

**Fin**

* * *

**Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ak ta la Kiki!!! (Ósea yo) trayéndoles en este caso un lemon…**

**La verdad es que no soy buena en esto asique ténganme paciencia…**

**Los quiero!!!**

**Besos!!!**

*******(=kiki=)*******


End file.
